


It's never done that before

by MrsCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of fun, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: Just a bit of fun to make you giggle. let me know if it worked
Kudos: 6





	It's never done that before

“It’s never done that before,” said Remus pensively.

“What never?” Severus asked looking at Remus’s lap in wonder.

“No never. It’s gone halfway once or twice, but never all the way like this.” Remus said, stroking it gently.

“Can I touch it?” 

“Sure.” Remus moved his hand and Severus took over the stroking.

“It’s so soft, I never realised how big it was.” Severus commented in wonder.

“It likes that.” Remus remarked, smiling happily and looking up at Severus

“Is it meant to twitch like that?” Severus said, moving his hand away from the head.

“Give it a slap if it’s misbehaving.” Remus said shifted in his seat, the heavy weight in his lap was becoming uncomfortable now.  
Severus eyed it warily, then did slap it. 

The cat meowed and jumped down, then fled into the kitchen.


End file.
